


Lay on me

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Based on a tumblr post.They have a rule between them: lay down on each other when feeling bad.They take it very seriously.





	Lay on me

It was a silent rule between them.

If seen laying on a bed, or on the couch, or anywhere comfy enough not to apply too much pressure, it was allowed to lay on top and curl up. Usually, it was used when one of them was sad or angry, to calm down. But they did it all the time.

That particular day, Oswald had just returned from some errands around Gotham city, getting inside his bedroom ready to take a long, warm shower and then relax in front of the fire. However, as he entered, he caught glance of Edward laying like a starfish over his bed, face pressed against a pillow, while dog-Edward by his feet, whining for attention.

Frowning, Oswald placed his cane on the side and closed the door behind himself, removing his coat and the special boots from his body and then walked forward towards the bed, gently touching Ed's arm.

"Edward?" he whispered, and was responded with a grunt. He smiled at it, nodding to himself and knowing exactly what he should do. He finished removing the heavy parts of his clothes and putting them next to the bed before he climbed over it and approached Ed. After a quick look around and a hum he straddled Ed and laid over him, as carefully as he could, pressing his face to Ed's back between his shoulder blades and smelling his nice bodywash.

He curled up over Edward, careful not to press any hurting points, and kissed his nape ever so gently, hugging his waist and closing his eyes to relax. Edward responded with a loud breathing, and relaxed underneath Oswald, hugging the pillow to his face and breathing slow and steady.

They stayed like that for a while, Oswald's weight grounding Edward and making him calmer and steadier, both relaxing in each other's presence as dog-Edward walked away and laid down on his own little bed, relaxing with them as well.

And when Ed finally felt better, he wiggled under Oswald and waited until he weight was lifted to turn around and pull the small bird to lay over him again, pulling him for a soft brush of lips and a light hug.

"Missed you" he mumbled, and Oswald chuckled, nuzzling against Edward's temple and kissing his cheek.

"Missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
